DamageTypes
= Description = Damage-Types add flavor to attacks. Each attack has at least one damage type. The different types of damage-types are shown below in a table. =Cost= * All attacks have at least one Damage-Type. Most attacks have only one. The first damage type is free. * Additional damage-types cost 1 CP each. This cost is to keep types meaningful by discouraging excessive multiple-typed attacks. Bear in mind that although additional types make an attack more likely to find an opponent's weakness(es), it also makes the attack more likely to run into their protection(s). ** Additional damage-types do not increase the Energon that the attack uses. * For almost ALL Melee attacks, the damage-type should be IMPACT =Protection/Weakness= * You can see if your character has any Protection/Weakness by looking at your character's !profile. ** It will look something like: Protection: Ballistic (+6), Fire (-12) * Protection/Weakness is per mode and can be different in every mode or the same. * Protections and Weaknesses stack on top of Armor. * Each point of Protection reduces roughly half a point of damage. ** For example, someone with +8 Protection versus the FIRE damage-type, when attacked by a FIRE attack that usually averages 10 damage against characters with no Protection, would take 10-(8/2)=6 damage. * However, Protection will never reduce damage done below 1 or 2. * Each point of Weakness increases damage done by roughly half a point. ** For example, someone with -8 Weakness versus FIRE, when attacked by a FIRE attack that usually averages 10 damage against characters with no Weakness, would take 10+(8/2)=14 damage. OCs In Chargen * Protection is specialized armor against specific Damage-Type (e.g. FIRE, ELECTRICITY, etc) and comes in two forms: ** A Protection lessens the damage from this type of attack (e.g. +2 vs FIRE) ** A Weakness increases the damage from this type of attack (e.g. -1 vs EXPLOSIVE) * A listing of damage-type Protection values (and therefore Weakness offsets) is available by typing !combatinfo protection on the MUSH or see below: ** The "weights" listed here are used ONLY for resistances and weaknesses when creating a new character or when rebuilding. ** Types marked n/a are not available for Resistance/Weakness * All Protections must always be balanced with an offsetting Weaknesses. This is to keep attacks with different damage-types cool and useful (by preventing everyone from becoming, for example, FIRE-proof with no Weakness). ** You cannot offset a Protection with multiple smaller Weaknesses or vice versa. ** Protection/Weakness does not cost CP. Protection/Weakness is done entirely by offsetting a Protection with a Weakness. ** You cannot buy just a Protection by itself. Buy more Armor if you want that. ** You cannot "buy" just a Weakness by itself. Throw on some kind of Protection to offset the Weakness. * Protection/Weakness is done per mode and needs to offset per mode. ** So you can't have +5 vs WATER in mode1 and -1 vs ELECTRIC in mode2. This does not offset per mode. * You may not have Protections or Weaknesses for the following damage-types: ENERGY, IMPACT, MISC. * Each damage-type has a "weight". You must balance the weight of the Protection with the weight of the Weakness when you select the amount of Protection/Weakness your character has. ** A damage-type's "weight" is a rough estimation of how danergous and common that damage-type is. ** For example, EXPLOSIVE is both extremely common and extremely dangerous, so it "weighs" 15. ** On the other hand, ACID is relatively uncommon and usually not too dangerous, so it "weighs" 1. ** You can still run into very dangerous attacks of any damage-type! * Protection amounts should be between +5 and +20 of Protection to a specific damage-type. For example: ** +7 amount of AIR Protection ** +15 amount of SONIC Protection * Weakness amounts have a bit more flexibility but should be of an appropriate amount to offset the Protection, but -4 is a good starting amount. A Weakness amount should not be greater than half the character's Endurance. ** So a character with 66 Endurance could have -30 to something as a Weakness amount, but -40 would not be a good idea. Examples * +10 amount of EXPLOSIVE Protection "weighs" +150: +10 x 15. You must offset this with one Weakness. Valid offsets would be: ** -15 amount of Weakness to BALLISTIC (which "weighs" -150: -15 x 10) ** -30 amount of Weakness to FIRE (which "weighs" -150 points: -30 x 5) ** -30 amount of Weakness to SONIC (same as above) ** An invalid offset would be -15 amount of Weakness to FIRE and -15 amount of Weakness to SONIC, since this violates the "one Protection/one Weakness" rule. * +7 amount of AIR Protection "weighs" +7: +7 X 1. You must offset this with one Weakness. Valid offsets would be: ** -7 amount of Weakness to ACID (which "weighs" -7: -7 x 1) ** -7 amount of Weakness to MAGNETIC (same as above) * +15 amount of SONIC Protection "weighs" +75: +15 X 5. You must offset this with one Weakness. Valid offsets would be: ** -5 amount of Weakness to EXPLOSIVE (which "weighs" -75: -5 x 15) ** -15 amount of Weakness to ELECTRIC (which "weighs" -75: -15 x 5) ** -15 amount of Weakness to PLASMA (same as above) * +20 amount of WATER Protection "weighs" +20: +20 X 1. You must offset this with one Weakness. Valid offsets would be: ** -4 amount of Weakness to ELECTRIC (which "weighs" -20: -4 x 5) ** -20 amount of Weakness to ACID (which "weighs" -20: -20 x 1) In Game Rebuilds are the only way for you to upgrade/change your size and resistances/weaknesses. *FCs FCs have whatever Protection/Weakness specified by their toy tech spec or their The Transformers Universe profile. FC Protection/Weakness is often not balanced. For example, a FC's Protection/Weakness may look like: Protection: Impact (-5), Air (-10) FCs cannot upgrade/downgrade their Protection/Weakness in game.